Black Tables
by Nassou
Summary: A la mort de son unique amour, Bella tente de faire son deuil même si l'idée de dire adieu à Edward est impossible. Et si en réalité il n'avait jamais trouvé la mort dans cet accident? Comment réagirait Bella face à toute cette mascarade ?
1. There is no remedy for memory

_Je vous Souhaite la bienvenue sur **Black Tables**, merci d'avance à celles qui me suivront dans cette aventure qui promet d'être riche en émotions. Je vous laisse sans plus attendre découvrir ce prologue et puis j'aurais peut être vos avis à la fin de ces quelques lignes ?_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Léna  
_

* * *

**There's no remedy for memory  
**

* * *

« Il y a parfois des mots exprimés en travers et qui restent en travers. »

Seule. J'étais indubitablement seule avec la douleur qui me rongeait les os, le cœur.

Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce que je ressentais, ce que je vivais. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce que c'était de perdre la moitié de soi-même. Son âme sœur, une seconde fois. Le poids lourd qui terrassait mon cœur en ce moment même ne m'aidait qu'un peu plus à m'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de la je ne me serais doutée que mon bonheur s'en irait aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Jamais je ne me serais doutée que mon amour aurait osé m'infliger pareille douleur. Je pensais que le mal n'atteignait que les autres, je pensais être une personne forte mais je ne suis plus sûre de ces appuis, de ces rocs qui faisaient ma force auparavant. Toi. Tu étais mes béquilles, ce soutien qui m'aidait à avancer, à me supporter et en qui j'avais la plus totale confiance.

Je pensais te connaître mais j'avais tort, je m'étais totalement trompée. Ma plus grande erreur, ma plus grande faiblesse: C'était _**T**oi_ et j'avais maintenant un prix à payer. Tu n'étais pas parti, c'était juste une illusion. Désormais tu es si proche de moi que je peux voir les gouttes semblables à des cristaux faire briller ces deux émeraudes que j'affectionne tant. Tu es si proche de moi et pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu n'as jamais été aussi loin de moi. Quelque chose s'est rompu et je ne peux que t'observer muette et pétrifiée dans ce silence glacial. Tout s'efface et se confond, ton corps gisant sur le sol. Emmett m'empêchant de franchir les barrières pour te rejoindre et les paroles de Noah, ton neveu qui me tenait la main le jour de l'enterrement et qui me répétait que tu allais te réveiller quoi qu'il arrive, qu'un jour tu en aurais marre de dormir. Comment aurais-je pu me douter que les mots de ce petit ange allaient s'avérer être vrai ? Comment aurais-je pu me douter que c'était toi l'auteur de toute cette mascarade ?

La douleur m'éventre le cœur Edward. A trop respirer, je finis par suffoquer. On a perdu notre temps à se regarder, sans trop nous voir sûrement et lorsque j'ai désiré toucher l'intouchable, je suis tombée pour _**T**oi_.

Dis moi Edward comment as tu pu me faire autant de mal ? Comment as tu pu orchestrer ta propre mort ?

**" Tout marche par paire,**  
**le yin et le yang,**  
**le bien et le mal,**  
**l'homme et la femme,**  
**et que serait le plaisir sans la souffrance ? "**

* * *

_Des avis ? Des suggestions ? Des recommandations ?_

_J'espère que cela vous a plu !  
_

_Je reviens très vite avec le premier chapitre de cette histoire ! Rendez vous la semaine prochaine ..._

_D'ici la prenez soin de vous ! _

_Nassou._


	2. Run away with my love

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre, base de_** Black Tables**_ vous plaira. J'annonce qu'il n'est pas très gai mais il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose bref je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve en bas pour vos avis maybe ? __merci à vous toutes._

_* Musiques conseillées pour ce chapitre : Please don't go de Barcelona, Quiet in my town de Civil Twilight.  
_

* * *

**Run away with my hope**_  
_

* * *

_« Puisque toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, puisque l'amour se transforme en haine, puisque le bonheur ne dure qu'un stupide moment, puisque le temps éloigne chacun de nous, puisqu'__il est nécessaire de souffrir tout bas, puisque le regret finit toujours __par__ t'écraser le cœur, à nous, pauvres humains __naïfs__. »_

_J'ai froid et rien n'est en mesure de me réchauffer. Rien pas même leurs jolies paroles rassurantes, ni la démonstration de __leur amour sans le dire, ni le reflet de l'avenir dans l'effusion de leurs regards._

_J'ai froid et ils n'y peuvent rien. Je tremble, certes je tremble mais après __tout,__ cela est-il un drame ? Je ne pense hélas pas._

_Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres. __Terne et sans vie. Sans espoir. Ils diront que cela ne compte pas, que mes mots ne veulent rien dire et qu'il ne faut pas m'écouter et ils auront sans doute raison. Je n'ai plus une once d'espoir à vous offrir depuis qu'il n'est plus à mes côtés._

_Les gens __peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent au fond mais le temps ne guérit pas la douleur de t'avoir perdu pour toujours. C'est bien ça leurs problèmes __« aux__ gens. » Ils vous balancent des paroles sans émotions __qu'eux-mêmes__ ont du mal à croire. Ils essaient de vo__us convaincre au fond sans grande conviction._

_Pourquoi tant de mépris, tant de résignation envers autrui me __direz-vous__ ? Pourquoi ? Cette question est revenue tant de fois ces dernières semaines que je ne sais même plus s'il y a un sens à la poser. Les gen__s vous demandent pourquoi mais au fond attendent-ils une réponse ? Je ne pense pas, au final quoi qu'il arrive la solitude finit par vous ronger bien que vous soyez __entouré__ par ces gens prétendant vous aimer._

_Toutes __les valeurs__ que j'avais, __tous__ les princi__pes que je possédais ont été bafoués et aujourd'hui j'écris. J'essaye de comprendre moi aussi le pourquoi du comment ? Je retranscris mes sentiments sur ces bouts de papiers pour pouvoir assimiler peut-être quelque chose que j'aurais __ratée__ en cours de rout__e ? Et je me demande aussi si cela servira __à__ quelque chose ? Certains vous diront que l'écriture permet de vous __évader,__ d'autres d'extérioriser toutes ces émotions enfouies._

_Aujourd'hui moi j'ai décidé d'écrire pour vous faire partager mon histoire mais a__ussi et surtout pour ne pas succomber à cette douce folie qui menace de m'emporter._

**Isabella Swan. 21 juin 2011.**

Il paraît que le temps guérit les blessures.

Je m'arrêtais un instant, contenant mon soupir avant de reprendre la marche. Je ne dormirai pas, dormir c'est pour les nuls. Ceux qui refusent et nient tout en bloc, qui s'enfuient dans le sommeil dans l'espoir d'aller mieux le lendemain.

L'insomnie ces derniers jours est l'une de mes meilleures amies ne me quittant que lorsque je suis épuisée physiquement et mentalement.

Le vent balayait mes cheveux, m'envoyant de temps à autre du sable à la figure. Une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur moi chassant mes pensées les plus sombres, tandis que quelques minutes plus tard le soleil s'empressait d'effacer aussitôt ces gros nuages en me séchant, me réconfortant par la même occasion. Fixant à nouveau l'horizon, je ne le quittais désormais plus du regard, voyant à travers lui, le pathétique état dans lequel je me trouvais depuis quelques jours.

Je pouvais passer du blanc au noir en quelques secondes à peine. Je pouvais croire qu'il était encore à mes côtés avant de me rendre compte qu'il n'y serait plus jamais.

Dans mon paysage, le soleil présent qui me nourrissait à chaque instant n'était plus présent et seule la nuit sombre et froide habitait mon être désormais.

Aujourd'hui est comme les autres jours et pour cause, lorsque je fixe l'horizon à nouveau, je constate mon erreur. Je suis arrivée au bout. Je peux même toucher ce mur qui m'empêche de voir l'autre côté, source de lumière. Immobilisée, je m'adosse contre les briques et me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol. Je n'ai même pas le temps de réaliser l'état déplorable de mes pieds que j'entends déjà les cris des vautours qui me survolent, s'impatientent.

- Ils avaient tort les gens, la vie n'est pas belle et même si l'on croit durement à nos valeurs, on finit par les perdre ainsi que nos pieds.

J'ai presque envie de rire à l'entente de ces paroles, soufflées par moi-même. Je ne reconnais même plus le son de ma voix, rauque et brisée.

Je sais que je dois me ressaisir, je sais que je dois me lever pour me rendre là-bas mais je n'y arrive pas, mes jambes ne me portent plus, alors je laisse mes paupières lourdes se fermer, geste qui ne s'est pas produit depuis une éternité et tandis que les gouttes de pluies glacées s'écrasent sur mon visage, je sens le sommeil m'emporter.

- Bella, Bella ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît. Chuchote une voix que je ne reconnais pas alors que des caresses semblables à des plumes se déplacent sur mon visage.

Avec beaucoup de mal et un effort conséquent, je bas des cils pour apercevoir le visage de mon frère inquiet au-dessus du mien. L'air frais me pique les yeux et j'ai du mal à les garder ouverts. Mes membres endoloris me rappellent la douleur physique mais aussi morale qui m'habite. C'est malheureux mais je n'ai plus aucun répit, j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau refuse de faire abstraction au moins une seule seconde de ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je l'ai trouvé, je la ramène à la maison. Souffle-t-il au téléphone d'une voix sans émotion.

Je mets un long moment avant de me rendre compte de l'environnement qui m'entoure et je ne peux que constater que je suis trempée, les grains de sable tiennent compagnie à mes vêtements, c'est une sensation désagréable. _La plage._ L'endroit près duquel j'étais censée vivre, si ce n'est toute ma vie, au moins une bonne partie de celle-ci. Je secouais la têt chassant ces pensées, je n'avais plus le droit au bonheur. _Il_ en avait décidé autrement, je ne connaissais plus la définition de ce mot absurde qui apportait satisfaction aux autres.

- Bella, je vais te porter pour te ramener à la maison, d'accord ? Demanda mon frère en frôlant mon bras.

Je le repoussais pour me relever, non sans tituber. Quel était ce besoin qu'ils avaient tous d'être aussi mielleux et gentils avec moi ? Ils ne voulaient pas me froisser non, ce qu'ils désiraient c'était me voir craquer pour qu'ils puissent me prendre dans leurs bras mais ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre que je n'avais pas besoin de leur tendresse. C'était justement cette foutue « tendresse » qui me donnait envie de vomir, ce prétendu amour.

Je ressentais ce besoin irrépressible et inexplicable de les rejeter, les repousser alors qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien mais leur « Je suis là Bella, je comprends ce que tu vis Bella. » me tuaient à petit feu.

- Je peux marcher Jacob. Lâchai-je en me dégageant de son étreinte.

Je l'entendis soupirer tandis que nous, nous dirigions vers la maison à quelques mètres de là dans le silence le plus clair.

J'étais dans un état second, partagée entre la fatigue et le dégoût, lorsque je franchissais la porte suivi de Jake, je fus envahie par un froid glacial une fois de plus. Sensation pour le moins désagréable que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir. J'avais joué et j'avais également perdu, condamnée à vivre seule dans cette grande demeure, seule avec ma moitié, désormais envolée.

- Je t'ai préparé tes vêtements, ils sont sur le lit avec la broche. M'avertit Rosalie en me tendant ma trousse de toilettes.

Voilà ce que j'étais devenue, une assistée. Mon entourage pensant que je ne pouvais me débrouiller seule, en profitait pour me « faciliter » la vie et moi je me contentais de les regarder sans pouvoir dire un mot. Non que je ne veuille pas mais je n'arrivais même pas à articuler le moindre son. Une boule m'obstruait la gorge tandis qu'une sorte d'étau se resserrait autour de ma peau et à chaque parole que je désirais prononcer, je terminais par me raviser, cette boule si présente menaçant d'éclater et par la même d'occasionner des paroles que je ne regretterais peut-être pas.

Je récupérais la trousse avant de me diriger vers ma chambre, laissant Jacob, Charlie et les autres s'installer dans le salon.

Désireuse de retarder le plus longtemps possible le moment fatidique j'avais pris tout mon temps dans la douche, faisant couler l'eau longuement sur mes membres douloureux et lorsque j'avais regagné ma chambre, pour me coiffer, je trouvais Rosalie appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte.

- Je suis venue pour t'aider. Dit-elle en s'avançant près de moi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je sais encore me coiffer seule Rosalie. Claquai-je sèchement.

- Tu peux paraître aussi froide et distante que tu le veux, tu ne me feras pas fuir comme eux. Tu as besoin d'aide alors je suis là pour t'en apporter. » Répliqua-t-elle.

- Si tu veux rester ici à m'observer, je t'en prie le spectacle est gratuit. Toi aussi tu veux me voir m'écrouler, me rouler en boule et pleurer ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Bella ? Demanda-t-elle visiblement surprise et choquée.

- Oh s'il te plaît Rose, ne joue pas à ce jeu. Vous êtes tous là autour de moi à guetter le moindre tremblement, la moindre larme. Soucieux de me voir perdre mes moyens. A croire qu'il n'y a que cela qui vous importe.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu essaies d'insinuer ?

- Rien.

- Non Bella va au fond de ta pensée maintenant que tu es lancée, allez, je t'écoute, dis-moi.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Soufflai-je en serrant les poings.

- Bien sûr, évite la confrontation autant que tu le peux tu as raison, joue au roi du silence aussi mais Bella tu ne pourras pas ignorer ce qui te fait mal encore longtemps, un jour ou l'autre, tu vas t'effondrer et nous serons là pour te rattraper, nous serons là parce que nous sommes ta famille et que nous t'aimons. C'est une dure épreuve…

- Pas ça je t'en prie ! Éclatai-je furibonde en lui coupant la parole. Évite de me dire que nous allons affronter ça ensemble, que le temps guérit les blessures et toutes ces autres foutaises. Est-ce que sa famille était présente pour lui lorsqu'il était encore là ? Sa propre mère n'est pas là le jour où il se fait mettre sous terre et tu oses me parler de famille Rose ? Mais dans quel monde vies-tu ?

- Tu es en colère et c'est tout à fait normal mais je ne te laisserai pas nous repousser, il n'aurait pas voulu ça, Edward n'aurait pas voulu que l'on se déchire. Dit-elle en posant une main sur mon épaule que je repoussais aussitôt.

- Arrête ! Criai-je. Arrête de parler en son nom, arrête de parler de lui au passé comme s'il n'existait plus. Arrêtez de me dire qu'il ne reviendra pas et qu'il faut que j'avance. Arrêtez avec vos phrases philosophiques qui ne servent à rien. Répondis-je en hurlant. J'étais désormais totalement hors de moi, ne contrôlant plus vraiment mes émotions.

Les doigts tremblants, je regardais une larme s'échouer sur le visage magnifique de ma belle sœur. J'avais réussi à la faire pleurer, à l'atteindre et je me sentais pathétique, si ce n'est misérable. Je n'expliquais moi-même pas ce besoin de repousser mon entourage, c'était sans doute leur pseudo compassion que je n'arrivais pas à accepter. J'avais le sentiment d'être seule, désespérément seule depuis qu'il était parti. Je ne pouvais pas accepter cette « nouvelle » aussi facilement qu'ils le faisaient, pour moi il n'était pas mort. Il vivait encore à travers moi, à travers eux. Je ne pouvais pas accepter cette idée qu'il nous ait quittés.

- Dis Maman pourquoi tu pleures ? Questionna Noah en se postant devant sa mère.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué la présence du petit dans la pièce, trop occupée à maîtriser les émotions qui menaçaient de me submerger.

- Ça n'est rien Noah, maman ne pleure pas, elle a juste très mal aux yeux. Le Rassura Rosalie en lui adressant un sourire réconfortant.

- C'est tata qui t'as crié dessus, je vous ai entendus. Lâcha-t-il en me comprimant le cœur par la même occasion.

- On va descendre au salon chéri, allez. Lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

- Je veux rester avec Tata Bella. Couina-t-il en s'accrochant à ma robe.

- Descends avec ta maman et lâche-moi Noah s'il te plaît. Dis-je en le repoussant lentement.

J'avais du mal avec les gestes affectifs, avec l'affection tout court ces derniers jours.

- Mais Tata pourquoi tu es énervée ? Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Je détournais mon regard du sien avant de récupérer la broche que j'accrochais sur ma robe et de descendre au rez-de-chaussée, sous les yeux de ma famille et de la sienne.

Sans un mot, nous quittions la maison pour rejoindre le cimetière de Presidio où devait se dérouler la cérémonie « d'adieu ». Avais-je vraiment la force de me rendre à l'enterrement ? Avais-je vraiment la force de mettre en terre celui que j'aimais ?

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées dérangeantes, j'avançais lentement soutenue par Carlisle et Jacob. Nous nous dirigions vers l'église suivis d'Emmett, Rose, Charlie ainsi que Renée et Noah. A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, nous arrivions aux abords du bâtiment. Les nuages avaient été chassés par un soleil éclatant, triste ironie du sort. Nous avions pris place dans les jardins du cimetière, attendant que la cérémonie commence. J'avais glissé mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez alors que les gens commençaient à se presser vers moi pour me présenter leurs plus « sincères » condoléances et j'avais aussitôt « décrochée » lorsque leurs paroles débordantes d'apparentes compassion s'étaient faites entendre.

J'étais seule, m'effaçant de plus en plus, ne m'en voulez pas : avais-je envie de leur crier. Mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces de vous écouter et de partager votre pseudo douleur.

A quelques mètres de là, je vis, Angela une amie du lycée s'avancer vers moi pour me prendre les mains lentement, tentant de capter mon attention. Elle commença par s'excuser de son absence ces derniers mois avant de poursuivre:

- Bella, je te présente mes plus sincères condoléances. Je suis de tout cœur avec toi dans cette dure épreuve. Je sais ce que tu vis, je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là si un jour tu éprouves le besoin de parler, de…

- Merci Angela. Claquai-je d'une voix froide.

Comment pouvait-on comparer la douleur de l'autre ? « Je sais ce que tu vis. » C'était sans doute les 6 mots les plus pitoyables que je n'avais jamais entendus dans pareille situation. Pourquoi tentait-elle de se mettre à ma place ? Elle ne le pouvait pas. J'eus un demi-sourire amer alors qu'elle s'éloignait de moi, perdue par mon manque de réaction.

- Mes pensées vont directement à votre famille. Entendis-je dire Billy l'ami de Charlie à Carlisle. Il faut laisser du temps pour que les bons souvenirs reviennent et apaisent les souffrances. C'est une dure épreuve que vous traversez mais sachez que ma famille et moi prions pour vous chaque jour et pour la petite Bella.

Au fond personne dans cette assemblée ne connaissait réellement Edward, ils avaient seulement croisé son chemin un jour comme un autre, lui avait murmuré un « bonjour » mais aujourd'hui ils étaient là désirant soi-disant lui dire un dernier au revoir. De qui voulaient-ils se moquer ?

J'avais lu un jour qu'il y avait trois catégories de personnes lors d'un enterrement :

- Les proches, les amis et la famille aux regards désemparés, aux cœurs serrés, refusant de croire qu'ils sont en présence de l'être aimé pour la dernière fois de leur vie.

- Puis il y a les anciens, les camarades de classe, ceux qui ont partagé un court instant la vie de l'être aimé, ceux qui ne sont pas sûrs d'avoir leur place en ce jour noir.

- Et enfin il y a les comédiens, les curieux ou plus communément appelés les parasites. Ceux qui sont là au fond pour voir ce qu'il se passe, constater l'ampleur de la douleur des autres, ceux qui n'en ont vraiment rien à faire de cet être cher dont ils ne se rappellent plus le prénom.

Voilà comment je classais ces personnes, j'aurai voulu leur dire de s'en aller, de me laisser seule avec lui ou ce qui du moins restait de lui. Mon regard se posait sur le cercueil à moitié enfoncé dans la terre, simplement surélevé par deux barres métalliques tandis que le prêtre Hampton s'avançait lentement vers nous l'air grave.

Je fermais les yeux réprimant mes larmes traîtresses. Mes yeux me brûlaient mais je ne voulais pas laisser échapper le liquide chaud, signe de faiblesse. Signe de résignation.

- Mes biens chères sœurs, mes biens chers frères,  
Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour rendre un dernier hommage et un ultime adieu à Edward Cullen . Si nous sommes tous réunis ici, c'est pour témoigner la considération, et toute l'affection que nous portons à un frère, un mari, un ami, un proche aujourd'hui disparu.

Mes bien chères sœurs, mes biens cher frères, unis dans la peine, prions ensemble pour Edward et pour les défunts que nous avons connus et aimés.

Prions le seigneur...

Je posais mon regard sur Emmett qui avait les épaules courbées, le visage trempé par les larmes et j'avais dû faire un effort conséquent pour ravaler mes sanglots. Rosalie se tenait près de lui, lui serrant le bras pour le soutenir. D'aussi loin que je me souvenais, je n'avais jamais vu le frère d'Edward pleurer et c'était sans doute cela qui me troublait. Carlisle quant à lui restait humble, le visage totalement fermé, il était impossible de décerner la moindre émotion.

Au fil de la cérémonie, je sentais Jacob me serrer un peu plus fort la main et Charlie me soutenir, m'empêchant de flancher.

Les membres en coton, j'écoutais les paroles du prêtre, le regard éteint, la gorge sèche. L'air me manque, je sais que ce sont les derniers mots avant que le cercueil ne soit sous terre, les derniers mots avant qu'une page ne soit tournée.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dis adieu à mon unique amour, d'ailleurs je n'y crois pas. Je me contente juste de rester stoïque sous leurs regards attristés. Rien ne peut me soulager à part sa présence mais comment je peux assimiler toutes ces choses qui se sont passées en moins d'une semaine ?

4 jours plutôt, j'étais en train de rire avec lui,

4 jours plutôt, j'étais en train de faire des projets avec lui,

4 jours plutôt, j'avais entendu l'un de ses « je t'aime » si rares mais si précieux,

4 jours plutôt, je ne m'imaginais pas vivre dans un monde où il n'existait pas.

- Après tous nos regards qui ont croisé le sien, qu'il puisse enfin voir le tiens seigneur.  
Seigneur ne détourne pas ton regard de notre ami.

_« Quelqu'un a dit quand on trouve une personne que l'on peut aimer, on ne peut pas le laisser s'échapper. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir Isabella Swan, je ne peux pas me lever demain et constater que tu n'es plus à mes côtés. »_

Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui suis censée te laisser partir Edward.

- Après l'amitié qu'il a reçue et qui a guidé sa vie, accorde-lui l'amitié ultime qu'est la tienne Seigneur.  
Seigneur ne détourne pas ton regard de notre ami.

_« Je sais que ça ne sera pas simple, je te promets que ça ne le sera pas d'ailleurs. Je sais que quelques fois tu auras envie de m'administrer une bonne claque bien méritée mais je ne peux pas changer Bella, comme je ne peux pas m'éloigner de toi. Alors je te demande une dernière fois si tu veux avancer avec moi, si tu veux me donner une chance de te prouver que notre couple sera tout, sauf normal. »_

Je te demande comment je peux avancer sans toi Edward?

- Après les peines et les larmes qui ont obscurci sa vie, illumine sa route pour l'éternité.  
Seigneur ne détourne pas ton regard de notre ami.

_« Dans la joie comme dans la peine. Dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je promets de t'aimer et de te chérir. Je promets de te respecter et de te protéger, de vivre avec toi dans la vérité, de te demeurer attaché dans les bons et les mauvais jours, dans la prospérité et la détresse, dans la santé et la maladie, de te rester fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Isabella Swan, je promets de me lier à toi jusqu'à la fin des temps. »_

Est-ce aujourd'hui la fin du temps ?

- Seigneur, nous tournons vers toi nos espoirs à l'heure où disparaît le corps de l'ami qui nous est cher. Accorde-nous l'espérance de le revoir auprès de Toi pour les siècles des siècles. Seigneur je te demande de donner de la force et du courage à ses proches pour affronter cette douloureuse épreuve.  
Amen.

Il faut une fin à tout, mais est-ce vraiment la fin de ce « nous » ?

Voilà comment c'est censé se terminer. Voilà comment je suis censée lui dire adieu ?

Le prêtre referme son livre de prières et alors quoi c'est fini?

Je ne te reverrais vraiment plus Edward ? Je ne me lèverais plus à tes côtés ? C'est vrai que je n'aurais plus l'occasion de te toucher, d'espérer ?

Tu n'es pas mort, ça ne peut pas être réel. La réalité est moche, elle est horrible.

Je n'ai plus la volonté, ni l'énergie Edward.

Tu m'as abandonnée, tu es parti, tu m'as quittée mais je refuse de dire que tu ne fais plus partie du monde des vivants.

- Chérie, nous allons commencer à avancer vers l'église. Nous allons te laisser seule un instant. Murmura Jacob en m'embrassant la tempe.

Je serrais les poings, hochant la tête brièvement. Tous les regards étaient posés sur moi, je pouvais le sentir. Combien de mains avais-je senti sur mon épaule en signe de soutien ? La foule amassée près du cercueil commençait à se disperser, me laissant seule devant les nombreuses fleurs et le bloc de marbre froid. Les mains tremblantes, je retirais mes lunettes de soleil, osant à peine bouger et alors que je m'avançais pour prendre une rose blanche. Je sentis les doigts fins et glacés de Noah s'emparer de ma main.

- Je suis désolé Tata. Souffla-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

J'essuyais mes mains avant de m'accroupir pour me mettre à son niveau et de le tirer un peu plus, près de moi.

- De quoi es-tu désolé mon ange ? Demandai-je la voix lourde de regrets.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir été méchant avec toi toute à l'heure. Dit-il en me caressant le front.

- Tu n'as pas été méchant avec moi, c'est moi qui l'ai été. J'attrapais sa main tout en essayant de croiser son regard. Regarde-moi Noah. Je suis désolée de m'être énervée. Je suis en colère mais ça n'est pas contre toi et je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme je l'ai fait. Tu veux bien m'excuser ?

- Tu n'es plus en colère contre moi ? Interrogea-t-il surpris en appuyant sa petite main contre mon épaule.

- Je ne l'ai jamais été Noah.

Comment aurais-je pu être en colère contre ce petit ange ? Bien sûr que je m'en voulais de lui avoir parlé comme je l'avais fait parce que ce petit être innocent ne désirait que me comprendre et avait malheuresement fait les frais de ma colère. Je lui embrassais la joue puis me relevais en réajustant ma robe froissée.

- Tata ? Questionna-t-il en me serrant la main.

- Oui. Répondis-je en tentant de maîtriser les trémolos dans ma voix.

- Moi, je suis sûr que Tonton Edward fait un gros dodo et que dès qu'il en aura marre de fermer les yeux et bien il se réveillera pour nous faire un câlin et moi je lui dirais que c'est un gros fainéant d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps. Lâcha-t-il en faisant une moue contrariée.

- Je voudrais tellement que tu aies raison mon cœur. Sanglotai-je, _enfin_.

J'étais vide, limpide et des larmes annonciatrices d'une longue série roulèrent sur mes joues rosies par le froid.

Je craquais _enfin_, mon corps réagissait_ enfin_ mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'allais mieux.

Craquer, cela vous fera du bien. Foutaises.

Je me sentais misérable, détestable et meurtrie. Chaque souffle me rappelait un peu plus que j'étais vivante et pas lui, que je pouvais respirer et pas lui.

- Tata, je ne veux pas que tu pleures. Couina Noah en tirant la manche de ma veste.

J'ai juste mal et il me manque. Je suis vidée, exténuée. J'avance si lentement que je me demande si mes jambes fonctionnent encore et je jette une rose sur sa tombe. L'ultime rose. Je m'accroupis et caresse une dernière fois la tombe avant qu'on la recouvre de terre. Je caresse Edward pour la dernière fois. J'embrasse du bout des lèvres le marbre pourtant si froid. Je l'embrasse pour la dernière fois.

**O0O**

Voilà presque une heure qu'il parlait seul, dans le vide. Je ne prenais plus la peine de l'écouter et je m'évertuais de garder mon attention sur le vase posé sur l'une des tables près de moi. Le fixer m'empêchait d'être perturbée par cette voix que je jugeais infernale. La porte à quelques mètres de moi était tentante, elle m'appelait, me demandait de la claquer et de repartir à la maison, chez nous où j'aurais pu m'enfermer et me retrouver seule avec lui, du moins avec ce qu'il me restait de lui.

- Madame Cullen, vous terrer dans le silence ne ramènera malheureusement pas votre mari.

Je l'ignorais, préférant jouer avec les manches de mon pull. Pourquoi avais-je accepté ce rendez-vous chez le psy ? Ah oui pour ne pas devenir soi-disant folle.

- Vous savez, continua-t-il, je suis là pour vous écouter et pour vous aider à avancer.

M'écouter ? M'aider à avancer ? Parce que me remémorer ce moment où ma vie a basculé m'aidera à aller mieux ? Parce qu'ouvrir les vannes au risque de ne plus pouvoir les fermer est une bonne chose ?

- Madame Cullen, c'est notre troisième séance depuis la tragédie qui vous est arrivée et vous n'avez prononcé aucune parole. Pas un mot. Vous pensez qu'en vous réfugiant dans le silence cela ira mieux ? Que pensez-vous qu'Edward dirait s'il vous voyait dans cet état ? Vous pensez qu'il serait heureux de vous voir vous couper du monde.

Dans un sursaut de douleur, je reportais mon attention sur lui. Ce grand blond qui derrière ses lunettes pensait comprendre ma douleur. Personne ne le pouvait.L'espace d'un instant, je serrais les dents pour ne pas me lever et le gifler. J'avais tant de haine envers eux, tant de colère.

- Laissez resurgir tout ça, parlez-moi Bella, dites-moi ce qui vous effraie. Petit à petit, nous arriverons à remonter la pente ensemble si vous décidez de vous confier. Le silence n'est pas la solution.

Il semblait convaincu par toutes les idioties qu'il déblatérait. Il semblait miser une part d'espoir en moi. De l'espoir que je n'avais plus, je ne connaissais pas la définition de ce mot qui m'était désormais inconnu. Cet espoir, cette joie que je ne possédais plus. Un fantôme, voilà ce que j'étais. Je n'étais plus que le reflet de moi-même, une ombre errante et perdue.

J'étais devenue cette personne froide, distante et détestable depuis sa disparition. J'avais perdu mon énergie, on m'avait enlevé ma volonté et mon goût de vivre, la moitié de mon cœur. Mon Tout, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je désirais me confier ou qu'on me prenne en pitié, qu'on ose me plaindre m'insupportait au plus haut point.

Je détestais m'apitoyer sur mon sort, exprimer ma peine aux autres, leur dire à quel point je souffrais. Je détestais ça : imposer à autrui mon désarroi, mes sentiments. Je trouvais cela tout bonnement pathétique de parler pendant des heures alors que la personne en face ne pouvait faire qu'écouter au fond, elle ne pouvait pas vous soulager, enlever une part de votre douleur.

Alors à quoi bon ?

Ce que je préférais c'était garder toutes ces pensées noires pour moi au risque de sombrer, je ne voulais pas qu'on me comprenne, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

- Bella s'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de vous. Je ne peux pas avancer sans vous.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Que je suis détruite, vous le savez déjà non ? Que j'ai du mal à respirer en sachant qu'il n'est plus là pour m'accompagner ? Ça aussi vous le savez, c'est noté dans votre dossier. Mais vous croyez quoi sincèrement ? Qu'avec vos fichues paroles vous allez réussir à m'apaiser ? Qu'importe le travail que l'on fera ensemble, vous ne le ramènerez pas à la vie alors dites-moi à quoi bon continuer à parler ? Toutes vos paroles je les connais, je les ai déjà entendues mais bordel pour la énième fois personne ne peut comprendre ce que je vis. Criai-je, manquant d'air tout à coup.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous que personne ne peut vous comprendre ? Vous pensez que votre entourage ne peut pas partager votre peine ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

Non mais il était en train de se foutre de moi ? Sa sérénité m'exaspérait, j'avais envie de me lever et le secouer si fortement que ses os en auraient sûrement pris un coup. Fébrile, je reprenais mes esprits peu à peu et me réfugiais dans le silence par la même occasion. Non ces séances chez le psy ne servaient décidément à rien.

- Très bien Bella, c'était du bon travail. Dit-il en se relevant pour noter quelques derniers mots dans son carnet. J'aimerais que nous fixions le prochain rendez-vous à la semaine prochaine. Puis-je compter sur vous ?

Je me levais pour récupérer ma veste et signais les quelques papiers pour confirmer ma présence. Carlisle avait tenu à ce que j'assiste à toutes les séances qu'ils m'avaient prescrites et désirant éviter une énième confrontation, j'avais accepté. C'était soi-disant pour mon bien, afin que je ne sombre pas dans la dépression. Connerie.

Au fond j'avais accepté sans me battre, juste pour qu'ils me fichent la paix.

Je hochais la tête brièvement avant de sortir de son bureau. Carlisle m'attendait patiemment à la sortie de la clinique, fumant une cigarette. Dès qu'il m'aperçut, il se dépêcha de l'écraser au sol avant de toussoter pour réajuster sa blouse.

- Comment s'est passée cette séance ? Questionna-t-il.

- Comme une séance chez le psy. Répondis-je du tac au tac.

- Bien. Dit-il en sondant l'expression de mon visage. Tu me donnes quelques secondes, je vais récupérer les clés de ma voiture et nous pourrons y aller.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de vous déplacer monsieur Cullen, vous avez des patients qui ont besoin de vous et je peux très bien rentrer à pieds. D'ailleurs la marche ne me fera que le plus grand bien. Rétorquais-je en jouant nerveusement avec mes doigts.

Nous étions autant perdus l'un que l'autre. Carlisle Cullen était un homme assez réservé, au visage impassible.

Il était assez rare de capter ses émotions cependant même s'il ne témoignait que rarement son amour à ses proches, il demeurait présent pour sa famille et très protecteur envers celle-ci et depuis l'accident, son attention se reportait sur moi. Il craignait de me voir flancher, je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux mais il y avait aussi autre chose que je n'arrivais pas à cerner.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser rentrer seule Bella, tu ne...

- Laissez tomber Monsieur. Le coupai-je. Je n'ai pas été seule depuis plusieurs jours et sincèrement me retrouver avec moi-même ne pourra m'être que bénéfique. J'apprécie tout ce que vous faîtes pour moi mais il est inutile d'en faire trop. Terminai-je en réajustant le sac sur mon épaule.

J'avais besoin d'air, de respirer. Seule, sans aucune personne près de moi.

- Bien, si tu as un problème ou que tu désires simplement parler tu n'hésites pas d'accord ? Demanda-t-il en posant une main hésitante sur mon épaule.

- Oui. Soupirai-je.

- Je passerai te rendre visite après mon service demain.

- Monsieur Cullen ça n'est pas la peine. Répondis-je lassée.

- J'insiste. D'ici là je veux que tu te reposes, ok ? Essaie de prendre les tisanes que je t'ai prescrites.

J'acquiesçais en lui adressant un bref signe de la main et c'est ainsi que je me dirigeais vers la sortie de la clinique. Il était 18 heures lorsque j'arrivais près de la maison. La mer était calme aujourd'hui et le bruit des vagues apaisantes, j'étais restée un instant à la plage, l'esprit totalement vidée simplement bercée par le son du vent, observant le soleil se coucher lentement.

Et c'est lorsque je n'avais plus eu la notion du temps que je décidais de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison, désormais froide et sans vie. J'avais beau clamé ma volonté d'être seule, me retrouver plantée au milieu du couloir sans personne à mes côtés me faisait simplement peur.

J'avais redouté ce moment bon nombre de fois et il était arrivé. J'aurai pu appeler, Jacob, Charlie ou même Emmett, j'aurais pu oui mais ça aussi, je n'en avais pas la force. Je préférais enfiler l'un des pulls d'Edward et me morfondre sur ma misérable vie et les souvenirs désormais passés. Soupirant lourdement, je traînais les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine pour récupérer un verre d'eau avant d'aller m'asseoir au salon. L'une des vestes de mon amour sur les épaules, je reportais mon attention sur l'un des cadres posés sur la cheminée, c'était une photo de nous deux lors de nos fiançailles mais en cet instant je ne me préoccupais pas de la photographie en elle-même mais du cadre.

Un détail qui aurait pu paraître insignifiant pour un autre, ne l'était pas pour moi. Le cadre avait été changé, du moins remplacé. Je me relevais à la hâte pour prendre l'objet entre mes mains, l'analysant sous tous les angles avant de le reposer.

Est-ce que j'étais en train de perdre la tête ?

Prise soudain d'un léger vertige, je préférais m'asseoir sur le sofa, massant mes tempes afin d'apaiser la douleur qui m'avait assaillie.

Inspirer. Expirer.

Il fallait que je me calme au risque de perdre la raison. Je me relevais chancelante pour attraper le bout de bois qui protégeait la photo et lorsque je fis le tour du salon pour analyser le moindre élément qui aurait pu éclaircir mes idées, je remarquais une autre chose étrange, l'absence de mon album qui était posé sur l'une des tables de la pièce.

Non je n'étais décidément pas folle, où alors on tentait de me le faire croire ?

**« On passe sa vie à dire adieu à ceux qui parte_nt, jusqu'au jour où l'on dit adieu __à ceux qui restent.» _**

* * *

Qui pense quoi ?

Des avis ? Des suggestions ? Des recommandations peut-être?

Genre j'attends vos commentaires en me rongeant les ongles et les doigts bien évidemment.

Prenez soin de vous, on se revoit vite si le cœur vous en dit.

Léna.**_  
_**


End file.
